The Book Of Life Yaakun Eternidad
by yasdnilgoth
Summary: Aurora Medina lost all hope and vowed to never love again. One day in Mexico, she finds a mysterious crystal skull that transported her to the world of The book of Life. She must journey with a passionate guitarist to a realm of the dead, face angry death gods, battle an evil Chakal and discover a secret that is link to her family ancestor. Will she make it home to her dimension?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Aurora Medina lost all hope and vowed to never love again. One day in Mexico, she finds a mysterious crystal skull that transported her to the world of The book of Life. She must journey with a passionate guitarist to a realm of the dead, face angry death gods, battle an evil Chakal and discover a secret that is link to her family ancestor. Will she make it home to her dimension? Will she ever love again? I don't own TBOL, just OC's._

* * *

><p><em>October 17<em>_th__, 2014 (Los Angeles, CA)_

Standing on the holy grounds made 19 year old Aurora Medina more mortified and cold. She was standing next to her 12 year old brother, Ruben, watching the coffin being lower down to a dark and hollow hole. Their mother, Marina Medina, had recently passed away by unknown circumstances. The doctors were baffled as science and medicine couldn't find the cause. Police questioned the two children and family friends but all investigation came to a dead end. Nothing, not even their beloved mother's body showed any signs of illness, suicide or possible murder. Aurora couldn't bear any of this, first her father death in the war, the unforgiving abandonment from the man who stole her heart and now this. Her mother was her only comfort and protector in the world. This was too much, everything she loved had died in her hands. Why was God punishing her? What wrong had she done? All the spark of hope, happiness and love drained out of her heart. Unconsciously, her arm wrapped around Ruben's arm. Ruben, however, moved away, rejecting the comfort from her older sister. They were the only ones present in the burial. Though the burial was simple and humble, Aurora wished she had money to give her mother a proper funeral. She remembered her mother saying in Spanish, "Cuando me muera hija, me trais un mariachi." She would then laugh and Aurora would join in their joke. Now, she wished she would fulfill this request.

An hour later, the priest recites the last words from his small black book. He bid the two children farewell and hurried away to get away from the rain that started to fall. Their mother's grave next to their father's, which read, "Martin Medina (1965-2013), beloved Husband and father". The drops of rain streamed down pale cheeks, substituting for the tears Aurora couldn't shed. She and Ruben only had a black trench coat with a hood, but it didn't help. Still, it didn't bother them a bit.

"Come on Ruben, let's go home," said Aurora after what it seemed hours since she first spoke after the service.

"NO…I don't want to," replied Ruben sternly, his head looking down at his mother's grave.

"Ruben, it is not a question whether you want to or not. Let's go," replied Aurora with a tone mixed with irritation and a slight anger. She holds her brothers arm and with effort pulls him away from the graveyard and to the bus stop.

Upon arriving home to the small apartment, Ruben walks straight to their one bedroom and locks the door. Aurora went straight to the small bathroom. She locks the door as she unzips her trench coat letting it fall on the floor covering her small black boots. She looks straight in the mirror, examining her image. Her skin lost most of the sun tan shine, reduced to a fair skin tone. Her eyes, honey color, express a cold stone stare with black bags under her eyes. Small pink lips in a frown, a small nose with light freckles across and finally her dark brown pixie cut hair. She had long hair once upon a time, however, after the tragic hell she had gone through, drove her to a depress insanity to cut her hair off, a symbol that she would no longer be the same young woman as before. Her mother prevented her to commit a deed that would have ended her life. _Mother…why did you have to leave us?_, Aurora thought to herself in despair. Leaning against the broken chipped sink. Now what? She must find a job to support her brother and help him pursue his education. The question is how. Aurora has no friends or living relatives. Come to think of it, she was never introduced to any relative. Both her parents emigrated here in the US from Mexico and never mentioned family back home. No grandparents, aunts, uncles, or cousins were mentioned from her parents. The two children were in a complicated predicament, who can help them in a time of need?

Suddenly a knock was heard from the front door. Aurora looks out from the bathroom with an eyebrow raised up, who is that at this hour? It was 12 am and she was in no mood for company. Ruben walks out of the bedroom, he was a tall for his age despite being an inch shorter than his sister, who was 5'5. Skinny and lanky with raven short hair and brown eyes, a spitting image of their father. He looks at her with annoyance.

"Whos that sis? Who knocks at this hour?"

"I have no idea. Get the bat and stay behind the door when I open. If it's an asshole, beat him till his dead."

"Got ya," with that he did as he was told. Aurora slowly approach the door and slowly opens it. She pulls the door open and right in front of her stood an old man in a brown suit. He wore a Mexican palm hat, and had the appearance of a kindman. What stood out most of him was his thick moustache and his gold eyes. Strange, thought Aurora but she felt no danger, rather a welcoming presence.

"Buenos dias senorita, I'm sorry to disturb you at such an hour," he said with a thick accent, though he spoke English well. "Are you Aurora Medina?"

"Why do you want to know? Who are you? Are you lost? Because the motel is next to this crappy apartment." The old man chuckle with a kind smile.

"No my dear," he said shaking his head, "Don't fear me. I'm someone you can trust. I came to help you and your brother. Who, I may suggest, don't need to hide behind the door to hit me with the bat. That would be unpleasant."

As if on cue, Ruben walks away with the bat hanging and with a stunned expression. The old man chuckles even more. Ruben however, was not in the mood for laugh, for Christ sake, they just lost their mother and they came back from the funeral. With blood boiling, Ruben shouts, "What's so funny old man?! Can't you see were are in mourning now!"

"I'm terribly sorry my boy, I know the tragic death of your mother. Bless her kind soul. She is a daughter like no other, helping you two will ease her spirit to rest-"

"WHOA! WAIT!", yelled Aurora, eyes bulging out and gaping, "Daughter? You-we-are you-" she couldn't finish but the old man did.

"Grandfather? Why yes… me llamo Jesus Xbalanque." He takes off his hat and bows before them, the two children felt their jaws fall to the ground.

_2 hours Later_

Aurora and Ruben heard closely to their suppose grandfather. He was their mother's father who raised her in San Angel, Mexico City, Mexico. He owns a ranch not far from the colonial and he came to help his grandchildren. Apparently, Jesus is a wealthy ranch owner with a small property in the outskirts of the small town. He proposed to invite them for a vacation as well as learning of their roots. Aurora was quiet and didn't know what to think. Ruben immediately refused.

"Ruben, I know losing your mother is a dreadful thing. Believe me, it was hard for me when I was told of the news. Losing my only daughter-"

"What would you know!? Where were you all this time? Hugh?! Tell me, why haven't mom tell us about you? God this is happening too fast and here you are appearing out of nowhere and just asking us to go with you to Mexico with a tone of voice as if this is NORMAL?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ruben' tears descended and he couldn't contain the rage no more. Aurora immediately hugs him and looks at Jesus.

"I have to agree with my brother. How do we trust you? We never heard of you and appearing out of nowhere just like that doesn't help things. Where were you when my mother needed you the most?"

"I may not give you a straight answer now, but there will be a time and place to explain everything. For now, you must trust me. I want to help you two who are my only grandchildren. Ruben... if you give me a chance, I promise to make up the lost time. You Aurora, I promise to help you find peace within your heart. Come with me to San Angel, the town is preparing the celebration for El Dia de los Muertos. I promise you that we will make homage to your mother and father. They would have wanted you to visit the land of your ancestors." What felt like hours, the two siblings look at each other.

Ruben then looks at Jesus and responds, "Okay" , he looks down, sulking.

Aurora then looks at Jesus, " Very well, I suppose we are doing this in our mom's memory. In time, we may recognize you as a grandfather."

_San Angel, Mexico city, Mexico _

Everything happened so quickly. It's been a week since their arrival in San Angel. To the siblings, it was a beautiful city. Mexico was full of rich culture. For the first time, Ruben and Aurora felt peace and happy. The town was decorated with a variety colorful tissue paper banners and they saw vendors selling flowers, wooden toys and small statues of a skeleton woman with a bright red festive hat and beautiful dress. Jesus explained that it was Catrina, the image of death.

"Don't be fooled by her macabre appearance children. She is as sweet as a sugar skull with a compassion and wisdom. In fact, she rules over the Land of the Remembered-"

"Land of the remembered? I never heard about that place. How come the culture never mentioned it in their stories?" asked Ruben.

"Well, such beliefs were forgotten over time. Catrina or rather preferred as _La Muerte, _is a very sensational person who watches over the spirits of the deceased. She is very festive and always holds party everyday in her kingdom." Jesus had a far away look, with a smile.

"You talk about her as if you knew her," said Aurora with a raised eyebrow. Jesus said nothing as they drove around the town in a Taxi.

As the days passed, Aurora and Ruben enjoyed many of the town's splendid attractions like the museums, the forest and el panteon that was decorated with many flowers and candles. Though the visit to the cemetery was quick as it reminded their mother. Food there was quite extravagant like the tacos, burritos, enchiladas, tortas,and best of all…CHURROS! The weather was hot but at night, it was cool and peaceful. They even had a taste of sugar skulls, a traditional candy. Their grandfather's ranch was not big but neither small. The land stretched near a forest, Aurora was tempted to run across the field.

_October 29th, 2014_

On this particular, a field worker came to their ranch with an invitation to a masquerade ball for Halloween. Aurora winced when her grandfather read aloud the invitation and frowned.

"I thought Mexico celebrated el dia de los muertos," said Ruben, who was carving a wooden figure of a mayan warrior. His grandfather was teaching him the craft of wood carving.

"Well, I have neighbors who celebrate the so called American Holiday. They have family there too and they come to their home and still celebrate Halloween. I wouldn't mind taking you two to the ball. I can present the two of you to some of my friends and acquaintances."

The ball…Aurora remembers the first Halloween ball she went, it was the day she met the bastard, someone she was trying hard to forget. This made her frown more if possible.

"I'll call the tailors in town to make costumes for you two," he winks as he said this. Aurora was still not sure whether to go or not. But she was in no mood to argue with her grandfather.

"Jesus, may I walk in the fields for a while," asks Aurora.

"Si mija, just be back before sundown."

The air was sweet and fresh in the afternoon. The sun began to set as Aurora walked towards the open field. She wore skinny navy blue pants with a purple sleeveless blouse and her favorite black short boots. Along with her, she brought her small black backpack that hold a water bottle, a wallet with family pictures and most importantly, her journal. She hoped to get some outdoor privacy to update her most recent journal. Frankly, Jesus had no workers and he manages the work on his own quite well. As she walked she notice the dark forest at the edge. As she looked on, something unusual happened. A faint voice echoed throughout the field. Aurora was stunned and looked around to find the source of the sound. It was faint but could understand it was calling her name. The sound came from the forest, against her will, she began her journey toward the dark forest. As she entered the forest, everything was quite, not a bird chirping or critter scurrying…Aurora was creep out.

As she began to turn back something caught her eye. A sparkling object was nearly buried on the ground. Aurora was entranced and beyond curious, she approach the object. It nearly buried in the ground. She began to dig it out with her hand. Her hands were covered with dirt as she finally moved the majority of the ground dirt and began to pull. The object was smooth and made of some crystal material. With the third and final tug, Aurora pulled the object out of the ground. She fell on her bottom. Ouch…that will leave a bruise on my ass, thought Aurora warily. She looked down at what she was holding. Aurora gasped loudly as her eyes went widely open, budging out. It was a crystal skull! The skull was beautiful, it was crystal clear with strange white markings like she had seen in the sugar skulls and the Catrina figures. On the forehead of the crystal skull was a heart symbol. Aurora stood with a heart beating excitedly. She couldn't wait to show Jesus and Ruben her recent discovery. Suddenly she felt a sharp thing stab her pointer finger.

"Ouch!" cried Aurora.

She quickly placed her finger on her mouth sucking the metallic blood. On the back of the skull was a sharp thorn like needle and could see her blood in the skull. As she analyze it, she began to see something strange and frightening. Her blood began to glow and move, it went through all the marking of the crystal skull. Going through a zig sag motion, the blood covered the marking making the skull loose it's crystal appearance to nearly a bloody red one. The reached the heart shape markings, Aurora drops it on the ground with a fright as the skulls hollow eyes began to glow red. It began to float high above her, a wind picked up like a tornado and Aurora drop herself on the ground as she watched that the skull's jaw open and blew fire like a dragon, creating a gold vortex. Aurora screamed for help but it was useless as the vortex gravity began to pull her in. She screamed with all her might as she flew in the gold vortex disappearing. The skull that had been floating followed behind her. The vortex shrunk making a ripping paper sound as it closed. The Forest stayed quite again after that, without a trace of what took place.

_Cave of Souls( alternate realm dimension)_

The Candle Maker was busy cleaning up his cave full of bright candles. A golden book floated near him, it opened itelf and glowed with a mighty force. The candle maker staggered back, it had been a long time it did that on it's own.

"Now what's this?" he approached the book and gasp. Words were writing by itself and it stopped. Candle maker stroke his puffy cloud beard in thought and smiles.

"It seems a new story it's about to be born."

* * *

><p><em>Hello Everybody! I just re edit the chapter by an advice I was given and I thank the reviewer who did. Now unfortunately, I won't be able to watch the movie in theaters and will wait for the DVD to come out. I really want to write the characters of TBOL really well and not make them OOC. I want to ask anyone who read this, how old is Manolo, Juaquin and Maria? If they are older then I might change my OC's age and be able to add a detail about her past to fit in the story. Please anyone who has an answer pm me or include it to the review. To answer a reviewers question, it is an ManoloX OC pair up. I know he ends up with Maria but I promise you I can make this work out. I somehow feel that the trios relationship was like a sibling one. Eventhough I haven't seen the movie, I just felt this way about them. I might update later before going through the story and wait till it comes to dvd, which I might think it will be sooner like in 3 months. If anyone know where I can find the movie script online, please do say so. So thank you again for supporting my fanfic and keep a look out for the update. Until then, bye bye.<em>


	2. Estrella de Oro

Chapter 1

_I don't own TBOL, Just OC's._

* * *

><p><em>The dessert near San Angel, Mexico (AKA The center of the Universe) Year: 1920<em>

The bright moon shined down the Mexico dessert, everything was quite…for the moment. Every creature stayed inside their cozy holes and caves on this particular cold night, sleeping peacefully and of course away from particular humans. Not too long ago, a gang of ruffians arrived at the peaceful dessert that resulted of many of the poor creature being hunted down for all three course meals of the day. This gang of bandits set up camp near a large skull shaped deep cave, who inhabited the large cave was not to be named. Anyone who spoke his name would bring death upon themselves. This human, a creation's abomination, was feared by all of Mexico. He had killed many innocent people women, children, the old, and the sick. Once he was challenged by a brave hero of Mexico, unfortunately, the man was no match for this evil. Nobody was the same height, nor have the same strength of a thousand men or that thick bushy moustache. He was a man without mercy who only cares for power, his name was…**Chakal**.

Chakal laid on his cave, covered in a thin sarape surrounded by many stolen treasures. His men, who either joined him for power or more likely out of fear, stayed outside. The cave was his domain and suitable for the leader of the most feared bandits of Mexico. As he lay on his rocky bed, Chakal was thinking back about the time, something most precious in the world was stolen from him… the medal of everlasting life. Chakal growled turning to the other side, how could he have been a fool? How could he, the most feared bandit, let the most powerful talisman slipped from his finger? He had known that the death god had something to do with it. The man put the thought aside and began thinking of the strange dream he had for the past month. It started out the same, he was walking in an endless fog wasteland when he suddenly stops to see a silhouette figure approach him. The creature glides to him and stands for a good 10 feet taller than him. The voice was deep and evil as it spoke to him.

"_**Chakal…the time draws near. You must finish the last of the descendants of my vile enemies. You must carry out this task for your ancestor. If not, the last of the filthy bloodline will destroy you and me as well. I will guide you to its location. It will come to your world and will hold a most value treasure that was stolen from me. You must retrieve La Calavera De La Eternidad, for it is your rightful inheritance as the last of the noble line. Do not fail me."**_

The dreams end with Chakal waking up sweating with a feeling that he had never felt for a very long time…fear. Chakal doesn't remember what ancestor the thing meant for he had no living relative and no family history. However, deep within his hollow heart he knew something big and dangerous was about to come and he was more prepare than ever. He grunts as he turns over again to finally let sleep overtake him. For 10 minutes Chakal was going in a deep slumber, happily the dream started out different but before he continued his wonderful dream as ruler of Mexico a sonic _**BOOM**_ sound echoed throughout the dessert.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Chakal as he stood up quickly with two swords, each on his hand. A minion rushed into the cave panting and screaming.

"CHAKAL! You have to see this! THE SKY IS FALLING!-AK!" Chakal grabs him by the neck, choking the poor man.

"What are you talking about?!" The short man simply points outside. Chakal exits his cave with in hand the poor man who is now turning blue of lack of oxygen. What Chakal and his bandits saw was unexplainable. The sky was alive; a bright blue light was forming a hole in the sky. What was coming out of the hole frightened the men, a very bright gold shooting star. The gold star flew at a speed that not even their horses could reach, landing very far to the west. The landing would have made an impact and create a loud sound. However, it didn't do any of those effects, rather, a bright white light lit up the dessert and then flashed away, leaving the men in darkness once more. Los bandidos looked up at their leader, who was looking directly at the landing of the star.

"J-j-jefe…que hacemos? What should we do?" asked a bandit nervously.

Chakal looks at his men, raising one sword he yells at a commanding voice,

" FOLLOW THE TRAIL! I MUST HAVE THAT MYSTERIOUS ESTRELLA DE ORO!" The bandits cheered and began running toward the gold star with their jefe.

_El dissierto( Year 1920)_

Aurora moaned as she woke up. Her vision was blurry and tried to get up but caused her to moan loudly, how her body ached immensely. Laying there for a good 20 minutes or so, Aurora finally stands up, still shaky and with a blurry vision. Aurora was scared out of her pants, she was still confused out of the whole ordeal that had happened. Taking deep meditating breaths, Aurora calmed herself with eyes closed. She then opens her eyes again, this time her vision returned to normal but gasped loudly at what she is seeing. She was standing in a deep meteor crater, in the middle of the dessert and in the middle of the night. Aurora was gasping for air, millions of questions was flowing through her mind. Where the HELL she was? How did she got here? Is this Mexico? One thing for certain, "Toto, I think we are not in San Angel, Mexico anymore," says Aurora to herself. No matter, Aurora resolved that standing there crying and being the damsel wasn't going to help, she needs to find help.

Aurora began to climb up the crater but keeps sliding down. She huffs in frustration as she kept trying to climb up and kept sliding down. 150th try later, Aurora falls backward and finally gives up.

"Ugh! This is hopeless! How am I supposed to get out of this crater?" She only received the sound of crickets as a response. "Great…I'm talking to myself(sigh) I'm going crazy." Plopping down on the ground, Aurora sat in thought. While thinking, Aurora sworn she heard a strange sound. The sound was a faint, it sounded like someone tapping a glass. Aurora stood up and searched for the cause of such sound. She finally spotted something shiny and found the crystal skull along with her backpack. Aurora gaped and picked up the skull, staring at it with anger.

"So, I found you here too huh? Take me back! I know you caused the unexplained phenomenon. Return me to Jesus's home this instant!" The skull simply stares back with its hollow eyes. "Not talking heh? Why am I talking to you? You're just a skull. Maybe I am going insane." Aurora looks around with a sigh, defeated. "I need to get out of here. How am I supposed to climb out of this crater?" As she looks up, she didn't notice the hollow eyes of the skull glowing gold. A rumble sound was heard and Aurora stagger back as she saw that a stairs formed on the side of the crater. She felt her mouth fall to the floor, what the hell? How did it do that-or rather what made those stairs? Aurora looks at the crystal skull, catching a glimpse of the light glow eyes fading away. It hit her before but now it was crystal clear, the skull was magic and it transported her to a different part of Mexico. Well, no problem, all she has to do is call her grandfather and brother and tell them where she is. Then she can show them the magic skull, if they don't turn her in an asylum before proving to them.

She smiles a bit as she picks up her black backpack. "Maybe you can be of help for now." She gently places the crystal skull inside her bag. Without further a due, Aurora climbed up the stairs. As she reached the top, she was happy to be out of that stupid crater only to land her in another mess. For her unfortunate luck, what waited her wasn't a recue party but a large crowd of mean looking bandits. _GULP_…well this sucks!

The men wore clothes she had seen in old photos of the Mexican revolution, complete with bullet belts on them. Their hats were torn and old and they looked as if they never took a bath in years (sniff) and they smell like it. Aurora wrinkled her nose and backed away, carefully not to fall down the crater again. The men laughed and giggle as they moved their swords dangerously. Aurora gathering her courage yelled, "What do you want? Who the hell are you?"

The men didn't answer but laughed more and began to move aside. Approaching was a man like no other Aurora had seen and she felt scared upon seeing him. This man was ridiculously 20 feet tall, strange metal armor with bull skulls on its shoulder and had sworrds on his back. The man was mean looking than the rest of the group with its sharp teeth and a huge thick moustache. His hat had red skulls hanging around. The man narrowed his small eyes at the girl, growling. Aurora backed away further till she felt the edge of the crater. The man spoke for the first time, " I know what you are."

"W-what? Who are you? What do you-"

"SILENCE! You have something that belongs to me." He begins to move toward her as he unleashed a sword. Aurora gulped, clearly her path was block and there was nowhere else to go but…DOWN! Aurora jumped down the crater, sliding down and began to run to the other side.

"FOLLOW HER! CAPTURE HER! I NEED HER ALIVE!"

The bandits ran after her. Aurora ran for her life and reached to the other side. She began to climb up, hoping she would now slip. Luck seem to be on her side as she was climbing up. The bandits follow but they slip down. _I hope this is the work of this skull_, thought Aurora hopefully. Finally she reached the top and began to run, smiling triumphantly as she ran across the dessert like the Roadrunner. Suddenly, the humongous man from before appears in front of her. Now he looked furious as he holds two wicked swords.

"This is your final warning…give me the skull." How did he knew about the skull, thought Aurora. She may never know and she doesn't want to find out.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't have it."

"MENTIROSA!" He makes a battle cry and attacks Aurora. Knocking her with one of his long arms. Aurora hits the floor as the crystal skull shoots out of her bag. The skull shines, catching the eye of Chakal.

"The skull is mine." He reaches forward with a gloved spiked hand. Aurora quickly grabs it away, holding it tight. Chakal growled and raises hos two swords in the air. Aurora closes her eyes and prayed. _Please…someone help me escape from here_, she thought to herself. The crystal skull glowed brightly gold and both the girl and the bandit shield their eyes. Clouds suddenly gather up and began to pour heavy rain. Everyone got wet and the water began to rise. A river suddenly began to form as it carried away many of the bandits. Their screams and yells filled Aurora's ears as she was carried away. Chakal tried to grabbed her but the current was too strong for him. Water filled her lungs and she desperately placed the skull in her bag. Finally, no longer holding her breath, Aurora blacked out. Her body was being carried to a nearby town.

_? ? (1920)_

"Papa…is she alright?"

"I'm not sure…the fever is gone."

"Kids these days, swimming in the lake while it rains cats and dogs."

Aurora felt soft warm hands on her forehead. She felt that she was laying on a soft cushioned bed. Another stroke on her cheek shivered her spine. No one touches her like that, not now not ever. She struggles her eyes to open.

"Look! She is waking up! Papa this is wonderful she-"The young man, by the sound of his voice, never got to finish his sentence as a fist knocks him over.

"Son! Are you alright?" The other voice was of an older man.

"Now that is what I called a fearsome beast." The third voice was of a very old woman. Aurora's eyes snaps open and sat up. Seeing what may be the beginning of her troubles…and perhaps her greatest adventure.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? I manage to see the movie online but won't say how…trust me. Updates may be a bit frequent when I can. Please read and review. Thank you for all of you who supports my story. Until then, bye bye.<em>


	3. The Sanchez Family

Chapter 2

_I don't own TBOL, only Oc's_

* * *

><p><em>The Sanchez Household(1920)<em>

Aurora sat up like a bullet with a painful hand; eyes widen and observe what appeared to be a small bedroom. First she saw, she was wearing a white nightgown then she saw the room. Everything in it, from furniture and decorative items were antiques. The wall was losing a bit of the color and cracks were forming, the windows were covered with wooden window seal and she noticed many posters of men that seem to be Spanish Bullfighters. Aurora's attention was caught by the three people present.

The first she saw was a very old woman sitting in what appeared to be an antique oak wheel chair. Not the wheelchairs she had always seen but the very late 1800's one…weird. The second was a middle age man who was wearing a green bullfighter suite? Aurora raised an eyebrow and observes the man, his brown hairstyle was old school, short bangs with a curl, a brown mustache and he had gold designs in his green suit complete with black shoes and red stockings…okay. The last one, the unfortunate young man who received the merciless beating of Aurora's fist was being helped up by the older man. When he turns to look at Aurora, she couldn't help but gasp quietly at how the young man looked a lot like the first. The only difference was his color of hair and his color of his bullfighter suite. The skin was olive color and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with curls at the end. He wore black Traje de luces decorated with hearts, skulls, and gold chaquetilla with a pink corabtin and taleguilla. Manolo wears black zapatillas. The sleeves of his chaquetilla have curls protruding from the elbows.

Aurora watches him as the elder man lifts him up, the young man was rubbing his cheek with a deep frown. The older one looks at her with an anger expression.

"Senorita! What is the matter with you? We save your life and gave you hospitality and all you can do is beat up my son like some kind of _drunk man_? Que educacion tienes nina?"

"Papa, i-its okay, it was my fault, I shouldn't have touched her," said the young man

"Well excuse me, you so called son was invading my personal space when I'm knocked out. I thought he was going to rape me," responded Aurora with a frown, crossing her arms. The old woman chuckled.

"I warned you Manolo, never get near a knocked out girl, you might get knocked down yourself." The woman was knitting while saying this, smiling at Aurora. Aurora smirked a bit at this old woman's wit, _I like her_, thought Aurora. She looks around her surroundings.

"Where am I? How did I got here? Where are my cloth-"

"Please senorita, remain in bed, you're still hurt," the young man, Manolo, as Aurora heard the old woman called him by, quickly walks to her to hold her back in bed. Aurora pushes him away, getting out of bed, her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. As she stood up, Aurora felt a sharp pain on her side.

"Augh!", cried Aurora as she stumbled down, but Manolo caught her. At that moment, time slowed down for the two. Both eyes lock at each other, honey color eyes looking straight at brown glossy ones. Aurora had a tingly feeling, like butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Manolo seemed entranced and smiled.

"Your eyes son…hermosas," whispered Manolo. Aurora could feel heat rising in her face but she wouldn't dare to even blush, so she shook away the feeling. She pushes him away as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and your eyes look really glossy like a doll's," replied Aurora with sarcasm. Manolo frowned a bit but shrugged, returning to a more neutral look. There was awkward silence, when the older man cleared his throat.

"It seems we got on the wrong foot. Frankly we can start all over and introduce one another." Aurora nodded. "Right, me llamo Carlos sanchez, bullfighter like my father and his father before him and so on. Welcome to the Sanchez household." Aurora had a feeling that this guy was very but VERY traditional and old school. "This lovely lady is my grandmother, Senora sanchez." Mrs. Sanchez rolls her eyes as she greeted me and continued knitting. Carlos approaches manolo and slaps his shoulder and kept his hand there. "Finally, this is my son, Manolo. The greatest to be bullfighter to ever lived, just like me. Don't be fooled by his shyness, he has the strength of a bull but a heart of pure gold."

"Father, you talk about me as if I already did so many bullfighting. Don't believe him, I'm doing my first bullfighting tomorrow."

"Son, if I don't start making publicity, people will think of you as a less man. Despite you haven't killed your first bull, you need to have people think you are a real man."

Aurora furrowed her eyebrows, there seem to be a bit of tension between these two, how very classic, father versus son. Carlos sighs and turns to Aurora.

"Sorry, we haven't know your name senorita." Aurora cleared her throat as she stood up, wincing a bit from the pain.

"Aurora…Aurora Medina."

"Aurora, what a beautiful name you have querida," said Mrs. Sanchez with a kind smile.

"Thank you, my mother named me after my grandmother, whom I never met."

"Que triste, I haven't met my grandfather either but papa would always tell me about him. If you keep remembering your loved ones, they will always be with you," said Manolo. Aurora looks at Manolo, corny as it may sound, he is right.

"Senorita Medina, how did you come here at San Angel? Me and my son were coming from one of our practices when a strange rainstorm came out of nowhere. A great flood came to the town and we found you being carried away by the strong current. Manolo, my brave son, saved you. You were unconscious for two days. Do you remember anything?" As Carlos said this, Aurora looked puzzle. Despite wanting to tell them everything, she knew if she said anything about the skull, they would commit her to an asylum. The bandits, she might not even mention them for the moment. Speaking of which, where was her backpack? It was no where in the room.

"Did by any chance, did you found a bag too?"

"Sorry but I only cared for your well being, I didn't see any bag," replied Manolo. _Shit,_ thought Aurora_, this is bad_.

"You didn't answer my question," said Carlos sternly. Aurora looks at him then at Manolo and Mrs. Sanchez. She told them that she couldn't remember nothing before the flood, all was fuzzy. While explaining, she manage to catch a glimpse of a worn calendar on the wall. What she read was not what she expected, the calendar had the year 1920 with a picture of a calavera with flowers. It was set on Ocotber 31st. Weird, the year is wrong.

"Um, not to be off the subject but your calendar is wrong."

"What are your talking about?" asks Manolo with a raised eyebrow, "The date is correct."

"W-what? What do you mean it's correct? The year we are now is 2014!" everyone looked at her as if she was nuts. Oh boy, Aurora thought, that stupid skull not only sucked her away from her grandfather's home, but she was transported to a different time?! Son of a bit- before she could complete her thought, Aurora fainted once more.

_Sanchez Comedor (Dining room)_

After waking up again, the Sanchez family decided to allow Aurora stay until she can find her family. Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that her family was very far away in a different time. But aurora wasn't going to claim this fact, they already thought of her as strange when the whole little year mentioning incident occur. Manolo dismiss this as confusion by her delicate state, she hated him for thinking of her as weak. They were eating a delicious chicken posole for dinner. Carlos was explaining of Manolo's first bullfighting event tomorrow. As the father bable on, Manolo seemed to be on cloud 9, as if he was thinking about something else. Aurora looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he might be thinking.

"Aurora, would you like to witness Manolo bullfighting event," asked Mrs. Sanchez.

"Great idea abuela, I'm sure you haven't experience a real bullfighting event have you senorita Medina?"

"No I haven't but I would like to see one."

"Wonderful! Manolo why don't you show her around town tomorrow before the event?"

"W-what, perdon papa, what did you say?" Manolo looked a bit disoriented when his cloud 9 was popped and he return to reality.

"Confounded son! Pare de estar en las nubes, I said why you don't show around Senorita medina around town tomorrow before your bullfighting event."

"Father, que Buena idea! Senorita me-"

"Please, just call me Aurora."

"Aurora, would you like a tour of the town?"

"Sure why not, I got nothing to do and would like to see San angel," said Aurora unethustiacally. Manolo seemed to ignore this and smiled. It was settled then, she knew it was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

_Hallway_

Aurora was going to her room after a quick stop at the bathroom. As she was walking, she heard a sound that made her stop. It was…music, the sound was an instrument, a guitar. Aurora peeked what appeared to be Manolo's bedroom. She saw him playing a guitar as he sat on his bed. Manolo, with eyes closed, played as the music swept the room and seemed to reach aurora's heart, he played beautifully. Manolo opens his eyes and sees Aurora, he quickly stops playing, surprised to see her.

"Aurora! What are you doing here?"

"Geez, didn't mean to intrude, just wanted to see what were you playing."

"Perdoname Aurora, you see, I like to play the guitar, music is my life, but papa doesn't think so. He wants me to be only a bullfighter and a bull killer. Between you and me, killing a bull is wrong."

"I must admit, that is very compassionate of you. I…don't like to see killing of animals for amusement. Could you play again?"

"Yes. But just a little, I don't want to wake up father and have him throw away my guitar. This guitar is very special for me."

Manolo played a tune for Aurora (note it is from the song, "I'll be waiting for you). Aurora listens until he stopped. Bidding each other goodnight, Aurora retrieves to her guest room. As she laid in bed, her mind was swirling with questions. She wondered where her bag was and if the skull was still inside it? Damn! She should've brought at least her cellphone with her but what use it could be even if she had it. She was stuck in 1920, time travel, who would've thought she would be the first in history to experience it. Aurora decided to look for her things tomorrow if given the chance. All this thinking was giving her a migraine. Finally, sleep came to Aurora as her eyes closed. Tomorrow was going to be a very painful one.

* * *

><p><em>I'm back with another chapter! yay! Good for you, though the next one will take me a little while to update. Awww, to bad, just kidding :) So what do you think so far? I didn't expect so many reviews :O I must be awesome XD Glad to satisfy my audience. I have been studying at my brother's English class about character development and I am trying not to have Aurora be a flat character. That is why she is anti- social and a bit depressing, her past will be revealed later. I want her to develop throughout the story that will change her views and character. it is a more a growing up story. I think I will apply this to my other stories to. So please read and review, you guys are my will to continue this story! Thank you, I will give you all chocolate chip cookies. Be sure cookie monster doesn't see you :) Thanks again!<em>


End file.
